


The Only Warning

by Enjoponine (tinydustbinflower)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Oneshot, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydustbinflower/pseuds/Enjoponine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre/Eponine, running into each other in a park during a rainstorm and Eponine doesn't have an umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Warning

The clap of thunder was the only warning. 

And since Eponine had been so involved in her book- damn you, Mr. Darcy- she hadn't even noticed the storm clouds forming overhead, brewing for an hour before shooting down like bullets. Of course she didn't have an umbrella. No, that would be the only thing she wouldn't have stocked away somewhere in her backpack that nowadays was more and more like a mini suitcase. Why of course not. Because that would be only logical, carrying a small umbrella in case it rained. So she was stuck, as usual, shoving her book that was frayed around the edges and held together by tape into her bag and damning the universe for her bad luck. Again.

"Merde!" She exclaimed in surprise, as the thunder boomed and lightning ran into the sky. She was already nearly soaked. This was not good. There was nothing in sight good enough for shelter, she supposed she could make a run for it, but then- again with her bad luck- she'd probably fall and break her neck. That was about the sort of thing that would happen to her at a time like this. 

"Hey! Do you need help?" A man's voice rang out, and a dark figure swarmed into view. They had an umbrella. Damn them and their smarts. It was probably some hipster kid who loves the rain and thought it would be a good photo-op. But what else could she do? At some point the rain would find its way into her bag and then her books, her clothes, her- everything- would be ruined. 

"No, what do you think?" She called back over the clatter, the figure laughed and grabbed her gently by the arm, pulling her under the umbrella. She muttered a thanks and wiped her hair from her face, knowing what little of the makeup she had on was probably running down her cheeks in a very unflattering manner. Not that it really mattered at the moment.

"You know they're saying this might end up being a hurricane?" Her savior said loudly, she snorted in response as they started to make their way slowly to the entrance of the park. The rain had already made a thin layer of muck on the ground, sloshing into her shoes and squishing around in her socks.  
"I really haven't been paying any attention." She said back, the figure laughed again amusedly; pulling her closer unashamedly around a trash bin.

"Obviously." He said back, "You didn't even notice when it started to sprinkle, I thought maybe you were ignoring it but... Then you jumped when it started to thunder and I thought maybe you hadn't even realized you were still on earth. Must've been a good book." He said, Eponine froze, causing him to sway on the spot to keep her dry, awkwardly taking a step back.

"You were watching me?" She accused, trying to catch a glimpse of his face but with all the rain and the water still dripping into her eyes from her hair (and when in the world had it gotten this dark?), all she saw was a shape. He hadn't tried to grab at her yet so she gave him a small benefit of the doubt. 

"Well, I promise I wasn't before, but it was on my way out when I noticed and- yeah, I was." He finally admitted; she nodded, not knowing exactly how to respond to him. So she continued walking, figuring the quicker she could get back to her flat and into warm clothes... the better. The man was silent for a minute, guiding her along the small trail that eventually would lead to her being out of the rain.

"Look, that came off as odd. I swear I'm not some sort of stalker, I just saw everyone else leaving and when you didn't it was... Strange. I got curious. God, that sounds bad, okay look-" she couldn't help but smile- a smile only one other was able to pull from her- and then giggle uncontrollably as the man tried to dig himself out of the hole he had created, but only fell deeper into it instead.

"It's okay, I understand." She finally let herself say, and she could sense him relax.  
They were nearing the exit, and Eponine almost felt a bit... Sad. His helping her was really the only pleasant human interaction she'd had in a while, and it would be slipping away from her like everything else that was good with her. That was why she loved books so much. She could hide in another world and forget about the creeping problems she always had on her back like parasites. 

The curb swept into view and they almost hopped onto it as water rushed down it into the gutters, a dim roaring sound greeting their ears as it did. He walked her all the way to the other side of the street where the small Café she went to every night stood, rickety and perfect above them. Eponine tried her best to clear her eyes before attempting to look at him again; but this time his face was turned sideways and she couldn't place why he looked so familiar and then that stupid water found its way back into her eyes and clouded her vision. 

"Hey, thank you." She said, he looked down at her, but all she could see was a muddled mess.

"Of course." He replied kindly, squeezing her shoulder and just for a second letting it linger there. Her shields went up, but he didn't do anything more. No smack on the butt, no attempt at a kiss, no sly grab of her other body parts... Just a smile she could faintly see. 

"Is there anything I can do to return the favor?" She asked cautiously. He laughed again, but it seemed to turn slightly serious at the end and she couldn't help but look at her feet.

"A date? I know this is odd but... Here? Tomorrow night at seven? Then maybe you can see me without being soaked to the bone from all this rain." He said pleasantly. A blush coursed through her cheeks. A date? She hadn't expected this. But he was nice to her, hadn't tried anything with her. Was very chivalrous compared to all the other men she was used to. All but one, and he was long since gone from her to another woman she had mistreated as a child, not knowing she would become the one with a home, beautiful clothes, and the man Eponine had loved. Besides, she did owe him a favor...

"Why not?" She shrugged, "What's there to loose?" And when she looked up her heart flew out of her chest and her mouth fell open with shock, but then again, it did make sense, and they had been skirting around each other for weeks now. She was surprised she didn't realize sooner that it was him.

"Still up for it, Eponine?" He asked tentatively, and a smile only he could produce spread through her lips at his shyness. He laughed nervously, concerned at her reaction and a bit hopeful as well. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and leaned forward onto her toes so that they were face to face, her old self, her true self shining through what she put off for others to see.

"Why don't we make that date tonight instead, what do you say, Combeferre?" She asked sweetly, and he grinned, looking instantly relieved.

"I think that's a brilliant idea." He said back, placing his hands at each side of her waist. She nodded, pulling him the rest of the way to her for a kiss, the rain and discomfort of wet clothing forgotten. 

The clap of thunder was the only warning... And Eponine was glad she hadn't payed any attention until it did.


End file.
